mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Me at work
Please remember to post new comments in their own section, thanks. __TOC__ Admin and bugs Hi. You should be an admin here now. The edit conflicts might be related to a bug with the Show preview on first edit option in the "editing" section of . Do you have this selected? Angela 18:19, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) :Yes I do, I suppose that's it, thanks. --Me at work 18:37, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Deleted revisions Hi. You said in a "I wonder how long it takes for a deleted page to be purged". If you mean purged so that admins can no longer view them, then this is not something which happens automatically. If there's a revision that needs permanently removing for some reason, please let Jason know. Angela 03:21, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) :Yes, there's supposed to be some way for admin's to remove things from the 'undelete' because it was something that I posted not logged in, and I didn't like that, so I logged in, deleted it, and reposted the exact same thing. So, I want to remove it from the history, because it's pointless keeping it. Even on a personal test install of mediawiki, I cannot figure out how to permanently delete (something sysops are supposed to be able to do) things which have been deleted. --Me at work 13:39, 19 Jan 2005 (PST) Your stylesheet Would you mind if I borrowed your stylesheet? — Jellochuu! 15:37, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) :Make sure to get the .js too. --Me at work 17:58, 20 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Thanks! — Jellochuu! 11:50, 21 Jan 2005 (PST) MediaWiki changes Just thought you might be interested in changing the search-and-no-results-found thing to include a link to create the article you searched for, like Wikipedia. If you wanted to do it, just create a MediaWiki:Nogomatch with something like: : No page with that title exists yet! You can create an article with this title. Thats what I'm using on my Wiki, at least. – Jellochuu! 16:48, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :You'll notice the link you gave me to Nogomatch is fixed now, but it hasn't changed anything... --Me at work 16:52, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Try searching – Jellochuu! 16:54, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :::I never use "Go", I always type out the name of the thing in the addy bar. That's just me. --Me at work 17:27, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::::Oh, okay. If you wanted to change that text you could edit MediaWiki:Noarticletext. But then again, you didn't say you wanted to change anything. Nevermind. Jellochuu 18:24, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) Tagline Hi, if you want MediaWiki:Tagline to display for people using the monobook skin, you'll need to add the following to MediaWiki:Monobook.css: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; } Angela 02:57, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I was really just messing with it, but I'll add it in anyway. Maybe time to add a wikicities:Help:Tagline, I suppose I'll write one up in a few. --Me at work 05:07, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Thanks for writing the new help page. :) Angela 17:40, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Testing security hole This is Jellochuu. I think I found a problem. Just a test (don't ban me). I think I'll contact Angela to fix this one. Mе at work 00:19, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Interesting how it says user me at work and yet it's red. I'm guessing you're pulling the same stunt that those paypal (but not really!) .com people did. Well played, sir. --Tom talk/Bliki 00:21, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) Vandal Ugh, sorry if I'm being a bit to "bold" with admin powers. I don't know what to do with this idiot. Proxies should probably be banned, anyway. 02:34, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Be bold. /. trolls don't get respect from me, especially when they expand their troll grasp. --Tom talk/Bliki 03:01, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I don't think blocking of open proxies should cause too many problems. It's been standard policy at Wikipedia for some time, though there are apparently performance issues if too many IPs are blocked, so making them temporary is a good thing. Angela 03:04, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Ang, if there's permanent range blocks like that, why not add them to iptables or ipchains or *linux firewall of choice*? --Tom talk/Bliki 03:06, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::I think it's partly so the wiki community can have control over it, rather than it being a "developer"-only thing as it used to be. Also, wouldn't this cause users to be blocked from reading the wiki rather than just editing it? Angela 03:18, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::::If they're using an open proxy to read the wiki, I pity them. Likely they're just using the proxies to edit, but if they needed they can read the wiki from their main connection. --Tom talk/Bliki 03:29, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::::Unless they're reading it in a country which censors their use of the internet... Angela 03:59, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::::::Then how are they going to get on an open proxy? Granted, there's a few that aren't blocked yet, but most of them are blocked by WebSense. I understand where you're coming from, would be interesting if you could use the firewall to block "POST" data, so they couldn't edit pages, but they could read them. Only time it'd mess up is doing a search though, if that's POST and not GET. --Tom talk/Bliki 04:16, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) How's Mozilla Legal? Though you might want to know (if you didn't already) that there is a new agreement to sign to get permission for a domain name with "Mozilla" in it. This is what we need!--MarbleheadMan 18:23, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :Angela already did it for us, I think. See Mailing list archive. And I suggest you subscribe to the Mailing list if you haven't, Marble. --LouCypher ☎ 19:20, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :Wow, MhM, are you out of it. We discussed this on our logo page, we have a bug in bugzilla (which is linked to from the Mozilla Community:Logo page) about it, and it's all cleared up. Lou speaks smartly, you should join the mailing list. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:41, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) ::Sorry, sorry. Hey, I'm only two weeks out of it :-P Maybe it's because the front page STILL says that we don't have any confirmation. I guess just reading the front page makes me "out of it." --MarbleheadMan 21:14, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :::It's a wiki, fix it for me :) --Tom talk/Bliki 21:42, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) ::::You can at least be a little more friendly about it than "maybe someday you'll get it right." You know I did bother to edit the page, with the essential information.--MarbleheadMan 17:49, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) :::::/me mentioned that we mentioned the bug num. I didn't like how it seemed to say, "Uh, we can be legal now, but we're not really doing anything to make that happen." We are. Also, I'm always weird in my edit summarys. What will I mention next in a page that only the hardcore wiki-managers/editors will see? Who knows! Theres a guy at wikipedia who typed in L33t in talk pages and edit summaries, but made totally rational edits. I don't remember the name, it was something like 74331337(4|34|_ or something weird (it did use the word cabal in leet in it), but it was interesting. :::::Anyway, don't be too offended, as an editor of a newspaper I would think you would have at least received or given sarcastic remarks to people who didn't do things right, as it were. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:03, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) Camino Materials When I checked the page http://caminobrowser.org/support/sup_promotion.html, I got page load error (Address Not Found Error), and is still getting error now. But if it works to anyone, then it's ok. --LouCypher ☎ 05:45, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) *replied Interwiki Map Angela has added MozillaWiki:, MozillaZineKB:, and MozWiki: to Wikicities:Interwiki map. But, as you can see, it's not working. Do you know why? --LouCypher ☎ 13:57, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) :They haven't yet run the script that updates the map. That page is not magic, the script is. --Tom talk/Bliki 15:19, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Oh, I thought it automatically run it. --LouCypher ☎ 23:09, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::I think it runs weekly or something. Maybe nightly. I dunno. --Tom talk/Bliki 23:18, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) Wikicities sysop I nominated you for being a sysop, so angela created Wikicities:Wikicities:Administrators. Wanna sign up? --Tom talk/Bliki 16:38, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Though I will gladly help Wikicities and its communities, but no, thanks. I will only concentrate on this wiki and SFX Projects. What about you and Jello? --LouCypher ☎ 23:44, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I wasn't the one complaining about the spamming of the central wikicities. I thought about getting it so I could go through and delete the things you marked for deletion, but then I thought, "why not just let him delete them". --Tom talk/Bliki 23:46, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) Questionnaire Firstly, I am sorry to disturb you. I don't know about this Mozilla Community:Chat you link to from Community Portal. Also, I'm not deserving of your responses. 62.46.17.176 05:09, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Thanks for pointing that out. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:09, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) Mozilla Community:Administrative Actions (from User talk:LouCypher#Mozilla Community:Administrative Actions) What about the other actions like deleting a page, protecting a page, editing a protection page, etc? Log them, too? --LouCypher ☎ 20:21, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I replied at your page. --Tom talk/Bliki 20:30, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) :*(Only if involves people) ::Got it. Thanks --LouCypher ☎ 22:06, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) Revert of my talk page You really didn't need to do that, but thanks anyway. I've already done a survey on Wikipedia, so I might not have felt like doing another one. Alphax 07:01, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, it was a mass spam attack and I didn't know exactly what to do. A mass rollback seemed like a good idea at the time. --Tom talk/Bliki 17:48, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know you could move over redirects, so I started deleting the redirects. 15:58, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Learn how to use the site sometime. --Tom talk/Bliki 15:59, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::...Er, I know how to use the site. Anyway, my mistake. 16:00, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Nah, I mean, it's right there on the move page. After this we have to go through and hit protect, and check "Protect from moves only" for all the important pages. Why we didn't do this ages ago is beyond me. --Tom talk/Bliki 16:01, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that would be a good idea. 16:07, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::Do it. You have more free time than I. --Tom talk/Bliki 16:10, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) Vandal Please block the vandal on central. 21:39, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :You should contact me on irc (MozNet) for things like this, what with the urgency! Sadly I won't be on much longer, things to do tonight. --Tom talk/Bliki 22:43, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Oh. I contacted killer on IRC because I thought they were you, but I guess not. 23:02, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Killer is the bot. I'm usually 'Tom', just /msg Tom hey, whats up and it should work. --Tom talk/Bliki 23:08, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) My age Old enough. I'm 34, still read mangas and play Gunbound --LouCypher ☎ 21:55, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Katrina :( Sorry about your house. Good luck rebuilding... 18:36, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :We're getting it torn down and such. Dad was so great in rewiring the house with RG6 so the cable internet would actually work here (I am in a different location). Anyway, I have internet now but a full time job so I still don't get much time. Hopefully I will visit the wiki more often. :In better news, I now own a Nintendo DS and a Sony PSP, which are things I never got around to actually getting before. While I lost my Dreamcast and Game.Com system (which is sadly rare, as I had the modem and apparently nobody else did, even though the system was crap), I gained also an xbox (which I promptly softmodded, xbmc is great), something I didn't have before. I'm still blogging at Sometimes Tom and Tom Sucks (created for criticism of bad software originally), so if I'm not here, I guess you can subscribe to the RSS feeds and yell at me in the comments for not doing my duties as a Founder. Hopefully I can find a replacement, but I'd prefer just making it a tri-founder wiki, with LouCypher and Jellochuu being the co-founders (around on previous wikis before this one was created). You guys are still working hard on this and are dedicated, and I really thank you for keeping it alive and strong in my absence. I'm thinking I am just not fit for this right now. Maybe someday... --Tom talk/Bliki 06:26, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) Mozilla Engines Do you know how to make The weird al wiki a search engine on mozilla firefox? User:Mr. Yoda * Talk to LouCypher. --Tom talk/Bliki 03:55, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Plus Haters I also have been annoyed by people who reject my perfectly valid email address. I think User:Me_at_work/plushaters is important enough to be "move"ed to a regular article name, rather than a User: page. Would you mind? (It's not really Mozilla specific, so perhaps it wouldn't be exactly on-topic ... but I think it is more on-topic here at Mozilla wiki than, say, at the Gmail Wiki). (-: Perhaps we could start Category:Rant ? :-) --DavidCary 13:09, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :I mind because, as you said, it's not really on topic. If it becomes popular it could be moved to scratchpad or something as a mini-wiki project there. Also, funny story: A while back I was able to sign up for myspace with a plus address and I still get e-mails at that address with their stupid spam. However, I can't get my password reset because it turns the + into a space now, so it goes to username myspac@gmail.com instead of username+myspac, and thus breaks. I laughed and sent them an email, which they never responded to except with the form "here's how to get your password back". Then again, MySpace should be wiped off the face of the planet. It's probably the only good thing that would result from Kim Jong-il's newfound powers. --Tom talk/Bliki 14:35, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :: I have a theory that everything is on-topic *somewhere*. Since User:Me_at_work/plushaters is not really on topic for the "mozilla community wiki", would you mind if I moved it to some other wiki where internet standards *are* on-topic? Pro-am Internet Communications Alliance? (Or is there an even better place for it)? --DavidCary 20:57, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::This is like chess by mail. I own no copyright on the text, you can copy it (and request people use it instead) to anywhere. --Tom talk/Bliki 22:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hello there! I was just surfing Wikia and noticed that this wiki, which I hadn't known about because it wasn't listed at the technology hub, is relevant to my home wikis of The HTML & CSS Wiki, the JavaScript Wiki, and the Software Wiki. And we would like to exchange links with you, because... well, just see here. Also see our footer, which we would like for you to transclude onto the main page here. --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC)